Valentine's Day
by skalice
Summary: Quinntiago. Stand-alone piece from the 'A Thin Line' verse - Quinn & Tiago are sophomores, at Columbia University and NYU respectively. They live together in New York and spend Valentine's Day there. Warning: smut. Genderswap (male Santana).


On Valentine's Day, Quinn is waken up with the best possible feeling: a pair of very familiar soft lips on her own. Her eyes flutter against the soft light and she smiles into the kiss, wrapping her arm around Tiago's neck and pulling him in closer. When they have to part for air, Quinn stretches and licks her lips.

"Good morning, Quinnevere," Tiago says softly, looking into her eyes and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He pecks her on the lips. "Time for breakfast."

"Good morning, sir Lopezelot," Quinn answers, as always. Then her brain seems to activate itself when it recognises the smell. "Is that bacon?" she grins excitedly, getting up and out of bed.

Tiago shakes his head and chuckles at her lion!Quinn hair. "That is so typical. A kiss leaves you drowsy but the prospect of bacon wakes you up instantly. I guess you'll have to follow me and see."

She follows her boyfriend into the kitchen - their kitchen. Sometimes, Quinn still gets giddy when she realises she's actually living with Tiago now. It's simply perfect. She licks her lips again as she takes a seat. Before her, she finds a plate of pancakes with pieces of bacon on top, arranged to form a heart. Her own heart skips a beat at the sweet gesture. "You're getting laid tonight," she announces as she takes her first bite.

Tiago sits down opposite her and frowns. "If I'd known the bacon pancakes were enough, I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of planning the entire day," he sulks, but his eyes indicate he's only joking. Quinn playfully slaps him across the table, but as always he manages to evade her.

It's only when they're both eating that she notices Tiago is already dressed. He's wearing his maroon NYU hoodie and his favourite comfortable jeans. That means that whatever they've got planned is casual, and she's happy for it. She's a woman, of course she likes to dress up and shop accordingly, but she's glad Tiago doesn't take her out to fancy settings all the time. He knows she doesn't mind it, but doesn't prefer it either.

"So, what are those plans?" Quinn asks, finally noticing the cup of coffee in front of her. She takes a sip and moans - ever since Tiago got a job at the coffee bar on the ground floor of their building, he's a genius at making coffee.

Tiago quirks an eyebrow. "Well, that, I hope," he teases. "No, honestly, I'm not going to be pissed if we don't have sex. I mean, sure I want to have sex tonight, I mean I'd want to have sex right now, I always want to have sex with you, not that that is all I want from or with you, but I'm just staying I won't act all passive agressive or mopey or be a jerk if we don't have sex tonight, which is fine, you see. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want to -"

"Tiago, stop," Quinn says firmly. That part of him hasn't changed in all those years she's known him. "You're rambling again," she points out gently. _Which means you're nervous_, she thinks to herself. "So, plans?"

"Well, I kind of want to surprise you."

"How will I know what to wear?"

"By looking at what I'm wearing. Can I just say you look absolutely stunning this morning, by the way?"

Quinn glares at him. "Are you mocking me? I just got out of bed. My hair's a mess and I stink because I haven't had a chance to take a shower yet."

Tiago pouts. "Of course I'm not mocking you. You do look stunning. You always do, really. You're, like, so beautiful that half the time I wonder if you're real. If I didn't just make you up, or something. I mean, ever since I read that book about that dude who had this perfect girlfriend then it turned out she wasn't real, I get kinda scared, you know?"

Quinn rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "You're a dork."

"But you love me?" he adds hopefully.

"Of course I do."

* * *

When Quinn gets out of the bathroom, Tiago surprises her with flowers. Red roses, of course. He loves his clichés and traditions, but he also manages to surprise her so she's fine with it. Well, more than fine, looking at those roses. As she gets a vase, fills it with water and arranges the roses, he wraps his arms around her from behind and buries his nose in her hair.

"I love you, Quinn," he murmurs. "You're the love of my life."

Quinn smiles. He tells her he loves her all the time, but she never gets tired of hearing it. She loves how he talks openly about his feelings when they're alone, and even in public rarely puts up a macho act. Back in high school, when he was soccer captain, he'd never treat her the way most guys would either. They were always equals.

"I love you too," she says as she turns around in his arms and kisses him. "We have something great going here, and I don't want it to ever stop. We'll start a family and grow old together and disgust our kids with how much we love eachother."

Tiago beams. "Sounds perfect to me."

Quinn puts on her gloves and woollen hat. She smiles when she sees what coat Tiago is wearing. His parents got him a Napapijri anorak for high school graduation, for the cold New York winters, since Tiago is so easily cold. He absolutely loves it and wears it at every opportunity.

She's given up trying to find out his plans by now, so she just follows him. They end up at Central Park. As they enter, he wraps an arm around her waist. "I thought we could just take a nice winter walk in Central Park. The two of us in the snow, you know? Besides, mom's been bugging me for pics of us so this is perfect to make some new ones."

Quinn cuddles into him. "Sounds awesome, baby. And maybe later we can grab a cup of coffee?"

"You read my mind."

* * *

They end up ice skating at Central Park as well. Tiago tries to pretend he's good at it, but fails miserably. To his credit, he doesn't give up and eventually he gets the hang of it. Quinn knows in that moment that her life is finally on track.

She endured a lot with her parents, but now she's in her sophomore year at Columbia University, studying to be a lawyer. She knows when she gets out of school, she'll have a job with Fabray/Hale, a place where she feels perfectly comfortable. Her boyfriend is a romantic dork who also happens to be really fucking hot and only has eyes for her. She lives with him, and he studies at NYU, as he's always dreamed of. He doesn't play soccer anymore, but he still works out and they go on a daily run together. He's still got girls flocking around him, and there are always those who try, but half of the time he doesn't even seem to notice because he's too in love with Quinn. She's absolutely sure that she wants kids with him, and a house, and a life. He's going to make such an amazing father. She knows she's really lucky, but part of her feels like she deserves it.

"Anyone home?" Tiago jokes, still looking elated at having finally mastered ice skating again. It's like his body forgets how to every year and needs to be reminded - through a lot of stumbling and crashing. "Because I have another surprise before we have lunch."

The surprise is a tour around Central Park with a horse-drawn carriage and it makes Quinn feel like a princess. They have lunch at their favourite pizza place, and Louis, the owner, is in a generous mood, offering them their pizza on the house, 'for the love birds'. In all fairness, they have been regular customers ever since they moved to New York.

"Today's been awesome, baby," Quinn says affectionately. "I had so much fun. Thanks for this. I do have my own Valentine's gift for you," she winks. "But you'll have to wait and see."

Tiago pouts. "You can't do that to me, baby! Please tell me? Please? Is it a gift? Did you get me a present?"

"In a way, yes."

"I mean, not that I need a present. Just being with you is enough for me."

"Yeah, but you love presents. Anyway, it's not like a package to open or anything, but I can assure you that you will have a lot of fun with it." Quinn changes the subject, because she really doesn't want him to push it. "Do we have plans for the afternoon as well?"

Tiago purses his delicious lips. "Well... I kinda just thought I'd take you shopping, let you go crazy on my credit card, you know?"

"Are you telling me you'll go with me to all the shops I want to go to and not sigh a single time?" Quinn doesn't point out that Tiago doesn't really have that much money. He works at the coffee bar at the ground floor of their building because he insists on paying for his own living expenses as well as he can, but he doesn't exactly have that much money left to save for frivolities. Without his parents helping out, he'd never make it.

"Yeah. I don't mind as long as I'm with you," he smiles his best charming smile.

Quinn makes a mental note to include a lot of stops at book stores, so he can have just as much fun as she does.

* * *

Tiago takes her to dinner in a nice restaurant. When they get back home, it's finally Quinn's turn to surprise her boyfriend. After showering together, and miraculously not having sex during, Quinn pushes Tiago out of the bathroom and orders him to lie down on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers. The man is hot, alright? The bathroom is connected to the bedroom, and Quinn can hear him ask: "How much longer, baby?"

"I'm nearly finished!"

She bites her lip, suddenly unsure of what she's doing. She never was as much of a prude as she was raised to be, but this still isn't really her style. She feels comfortable with Tiago and she knows he'll love this, but it's new to her.

Finally, she opens the door. Tiago nearly curses, then nearly faints. Quinn blushes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She's wearing a semi see-through black teddy, with a black lacy thong underneath. For a moment, she's too distracted by Tiago's reaction and his perfect body to realise how she felt just seconds earlier. He really did stay in good shape - he's still that kind of muscular where it's not too much and it doesn't look plastic or pumped up, just really really good.

Quinn slowly walks over to the bed and smiles uneasily. "So... uhm... this is my present, for Valentine's Day, for you. I hope you like it?"

Tiago squeaks, then clears his throat. "Like it? Are you kidding? I love it. Goddamn, woman, you are so fucking sexy. So sexy. I get to have sex with you, right? I mean, I'd be perfectly happy staring at you for the rest of eternity, but right now my buddy down there kind of wants in on the fun."

Quinn quirks an eyebrow and then smirks when she sees the tent in his boxers. She straddles his hips and inches closer, until her pussy is resting on top of his dick. He's already semi hard, and when she grinds into him a few times, he moans, lets his head fall back and his dick stiffens considerably. He's rock hard now.

Quinn leans in to kiss him. On the lips first, before she moves south, leaving a trail of kisses and licks along his neck. She splays her fingers over his chest and grinds into him again. She shivers when she feels his hands cupping her ass and kneading it softly. It only makes her grind harder. He brings one hand to her body, touching the soft material of the sexy lingerie she post ordered because she was too shy to buy it in the store. He manages to peel down one strap of her teddy, then the other, and finally he tugs it down gently.

He breathes in sharply and cups her breast, almost in wonder. It certainly feeds Quinn's ego, that he's still this obviously attracted to her after being together for a little over two years now. That seeing her naked chest still makes him groan and still drives him wild. He leans in and closes his lips around the other nipple. He knows how sensitive she is there, so he takes his time exploring one nipple with his mouth, tongue, teeth, and the other with his fingers. Quinn feels the wetness gathering between her legs, and his dick is so goddamn hard. She breathes heavily, whining lightly as she rolls her hips into him.

"Baby," Tiago whispers. "I need you -"

"I need you inside me," Quinn interrupts. They share a look, and mere seconds later Quinn's taken off Tiago's boxers and Tiago got rid of Quinn's thong. Quinn rests her pussy against his naked dick and her slick folds envelope it. She hisses when he puts his hands on her hips and guides her so that her clit rubs against the underside of his dick. He grinds into her, holds onto her, and then starts sucking on her nipple again. The combination of sensations is almost too much, and she can already feel the familiar feeling starting in the pit of her stomach when he lifts her up and swiftly guides his dick inside of her.

She has to bite her cheeks not to scream when he fills her up so good and so entirely. Within seconds, he's sheathed fully inside her. She loves how he stretches her pussy and her walls have to accommodate him. With long, slow strokes he starts thrusting inside of her, building up a rhyhthm. She bucks her hips into his and he knows what that means, so he guides one hand to her clit and starts rubbing it. Their pace keeps building and Quinn can feel every nerve ending in her body being on fire.

She leans down on him, needing to feel his body with hers. She grabs his arms, feels his muscles flexing, then slides her hands under his arms until she's holding him as he buckles into her again and again, thrusting harder and faster. She buries her face in the nape of his neck, guides a hand to his head and grabs his jet black hair. He hisses with the mix of pleasure and pain that brings.

Finally, she can feel her walls clamping down on him, trapping him inside of her until he shoots his load into her, again and again. It sends her over the edge as well, and she grunts as she keeps pushing herself into him, until her pussy hits his pelvis.

Quinn drops down on top of him and lets out a long sigh. "Shit, that was good."

Tiago, who is still panting, plays with her hair, wrapping his other arm around her. "Really really good. But then we are excellent at having sex."

"We practise a lot. Very, very much. If sex were part of the Olympics, we'd win gold medals by the dozens," Quinn jokes.

"I like practising with you, though," Tiago adds. "You're really sexy, and the only women I will ever want. I mean, Jesus, look at what you were wearing! My dick was like, 'Oh hai there, nice to meet you, now get on me'. I was hard instantly. Really. Instantly."

"Mhm," Quinn murmurs. "But then I _am_ well-acquainted with your dick. I know just how to work him."

"I knew it," Tiago says, feigning hurt. "You don't want me, you only want my dick, I just happen to be attached to it so you take me because you have no choice."

"You know I love you, Santiago Manuel Lopez. With or without your dick."

Tiago scrunches his nose. "Weird. I mean, weird as in, I'm trying to imagine life without a dick."

"Life without a dick is fine most of the time. But when in class we get these case studies, or like this summer at Fabray/Hale with some cases... there's a lot of sexism in the world still."

"I never really notice it."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Duh. You're a man. But if my pussy ever recovers from the magnificent work-out you just gave it, I'll show it to you every time I encounter it."

Tiago nods. "Deal. It's ridiculous, really. I mean, sexism. I don't get it."

"And that is why you're one of the good ones. The best, really."

"Love you too, baby girl."


End file.
